Four Queens
by luvtwilight
Summary: What if Edward leaves and Bella gets changed and told she is destined to be queen. What if Edward also fell in love with the enemies second in command? Can she really kill her love, or can she change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_The war between vampires is becoming stronger than before. Four vampires are destined to become the queens over the vampire race, but one red haired vampire opposes this and has created an army to stop this._

Prologue:

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I've found someone I love better. Good-bye, forever." Edward said as he jumped out my window. When he looked back, I saw the lie in his eyes.

Why would he lie to me? he said he would never leave me again and now he's gone? I don't think so! I thought as I ran out of the house. I ran into the woods to follow Edward, but as soon as I had realized I was lost, I saw a flash of fiery red and in an instant, I was on the ground with non other than Victoria glaring at me.

"So, as it turns out, you are the destined fourth queen. And not just that, but you are the head queen. Well, it is in my destiny to destroy the four queens and become queen myself, and in order for that to happen, there has to be four queens. So, I'm going to give you your heart's greatest desire, and then when you find your new family and become who you are destined to become, I will rip your world apart." Victoria growled and bit me. after drinking a little of my blood, she had to force herself from me. "Have a nice death." She said sweetly and left me to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think so far?

Please tell me.

-luvtwilight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

After three days of supposed pain, I really didn't feel it; I opened my eyes to find that I could see everything much clearer. As I stood up, I remembered everything that happened before I was turned.

-Edward left and said he was in love with someone else, but I saw that he was lying

-Victoria told me I was destined to be the fourth queen, or whatever that was, and that she was going to kill me

-Victoria killed me

I gasped and screamed. I felt a terrible pain in my back. When I looked back, I saw red wings. I was shocked and my hand felt really hot, but it was like a cool hot. I looked at it and saw it was a fire ball. I threw it at a tree and felt some anger; I hadn't even felt through all the shock, being released. I tried it again and started feeling better. I began destroying the trees in the forest until I heard a loud scream.

"WHO THE HELL IS DESTROYING MY FOREST?!" I looked up and saw a vampire with dark green wings and a dark green shirt and jeans on. She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were the same color green as her wings.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU…" she trailed off when she looked at me. "NATASHA AND SAM GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" she screamed. In a flash, two more vampires joined her.

"Megan, what do you want?" one of them said. The one that spoke had white wings and dark brown hair that was also pulled up into a ponytail. She had really light grey eyes, eyes that were so light they looked almost white, and she was wearing a black shirt that said 'How's My Attitude?' in white letters and black jeans.

The other on had dark blue wings and blonde hair in a ponytail. Her eyes were sapphire blue and she was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. The one named Megan pointed to me. the other two looked at me and I saw their eyes get wide. They all landed in front of me and folded in their wings.

"How did you do that?" I asked pointing to my own dark red wings.

"Oh, it's simple. Just think about them folding in." the one in black said. I did what she said and felt my wings fold into my back. "Nice job. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I said.

"Cool, well, my name is Natasha, but you can call me Tasha. The one in blue is Samantha, but you can call her Sam, and the first one you met is Megan." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. Now that I looked at their eyes, they were golden. Yes, I found a family of vegetarians. "Um, is it just you three?" I asked.

"I wish." Megan said. "No, we live with our 'parents'. Hey, are you by you're self?" she asked.

I nodded. "Well, you should come live with us!" Sam said brightly. I smiled.

"That'd be nice." I said and followed them to the middle of the clearing.

"Ok," Tasha started, "You're going to have to get your wings back out. All you do is think about them coming out. Like this." She said and in a second, her white wings were back on her back.

Sam and Megan did the same. I followed their example and I felt my wings come out. "Great!" said Megan.

I followed them through the air. It was amazing to be flying. It felt so wonderful! Soon, we landed in front a huge mansion. The other three folded in their wings, so I decided to also. I followed them through the front door.

"Mom, Dad" Sam called. There was no answer.

Megan and Tasha looked at each other. "STELLA AND SOLE WILSON GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!!! WE HAVE A GUEST!" they yelled. I heard a door slam upstairs and then footsteps down the stairs.

"Megan, and Tasha, if I find out that you brought more animals into this house, I'm going to…" a woman with a heart shaped face that kind of reminded me of Esme, trialed off when she saw me.

"Megan, Natasha, and Sam, why did you bring another vampire into this house?" she asked.

"Stella, this is Bella. (Wow…I rhymed)" Tasha said as she pointed to me. _Girls, take out your wings!_ I heard Tasha's voice in my head. I looked at her in shock. _I'll explain later._ She told me. I nodded and all four of us took out our wings.

"She…she's the fourth!" the man said. I looked at him and the woman named Stella. Stella was about 5'4" and was wearing a lilac tank top and light blue jeans. She had caramel colored hair and topaz eyes. She was beautiful and had that motherly figure. She ran over to me and hugged me to her.

The man was about 6'2" and was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and jeans. He had topaz eyes too and dirty blonde hair. He walked over to me and said, "Hello Bella. My name is Sole and this is my wife Stella." He smiled warmly at me and told all of us to go into the living room. The living room was huge! It had a huge sofa and matching grey chair placed around a large coffee table. It had about a 70" flat screen T.V. placed against the wall facing the sofa. There was a fire place big enough to walk in on the same wall as the back door.

Sole told us all to sit down and I sat next to Tasha and Megan. "Bella, do you know what your powers are?" he asked.

"Well, I can control fire…wait did you say 'powers'? as in plural?" I asked. Sole nodded.

"Well of course. Look, Tasha controls air and she can change anything's appearance. Watch." He said. I looked over at Tasha and instead of Tasha, I saw Sole. I was shocked.

"And Sam controls water, and she can have conversations with people in their heads and project memories and thoughts. See?" he said as I felt her grab my hand. I looked in front of me and saw my meeting with Megan and the others.

"Megan can control earth, and command animals." He said. I looked over at Megan and she smiled at me. I was staring at a wine glass with rubies all over it while I was thinking about what my other power could be. I thought I saw a little image on the glass, so I thought about it on my lap and right before my eyes, I saw it float over to me.

"Well, it seems like you have telepathy." Stella said. I looked at Tasha and she smiled encouragingly. "So you really are the fourth." Stella said and smiled at me.

"Excuse me, but the fourth what?" I asked.

"Well, the fourth queen of course." She said. Was what Victoria said really true? Was I really the fourth queen? That would be so cool if I was.

"Mom, we have to get to the club. It's already midnight!" Tasha said standing up. "Megan, Sam, Bella, we have to get ready." She said walking up the grand stair case.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Well, we are the club Black Angels' entertainment. I'm the lead singer, Sam is the drummer, and Megan is the guitarist. I also play guitar, but I prefer to sing. You are now in the band since you're in the family, so you have to pick what you want to do." Tasha said.

I thought for a moment. "Um…well…I like to sing." I said.

"Great, then you can sing with me. Oh, and wear do you want to room? you can have the guest bedroom on the third floor, or have the fourth bed in our room on the fourth floor." She said.

"I'll stay with you all." I said. all three of them smiled at me as I followed them up to the fourth floor.

**15 years later**

"Bella, come on!" I heard Tasha call from downstairs. I was really trying to avoid school, but it wasn't working out that well. Fifteen years ago I became a vampire and met the Wilson family. We lived in the northern part of Washington State. Tasha, Megan, and Sam are now my sisters and I'm really close to Tasha. The Wilsons used to live in Forks, but we moved after we faked my death.

I had become better at hearing to Cullens names, but I still hated them and so did my family. I was still destined to become the High Queen, but I really didn't want all the responsibility, so me and Tasha will both be High Queen when we get crowned. I have learned how to control my power and everyday get a new one.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I was having a bad feeling about going to school and so was my sisters, but we had been avoiding school for too long. I walked out of our room and down to the living room.

"Finally!" Sam said as she walked to the door.

"Well sorry for making you wait your royal pain in the butt." I said to her. Tasha and Megan began laughing and Sam just growled and walked out the door to Tasha's black Porsche. She loved that car.

You know, for someone who controls air, Tasha likes a lot of black. I thought looking at her outfit. She was wearing a black halter top and a black mini skirt. I was wearing the same, only mine was red. Sam and Megan were wearing the same thing only Sam's was blue and Megan's was green. We looked hot. I smiled at Tasha and got in the passenger seat of her car. Sam and Megan sat in the back.

Once we arrived at school, I saw a familiar sliver Volvo in the parking lot. I saw six people walk out of it and realized it was that Cullens and Edward had his arm around…TANYA!! No way! I thought.

_Sam, Megan, Tasha! Look at who Edward is with. Isn't that Victoria's second in command?_ I asked them having a mental conversation. As the years went by, the four of us realized that we had the same powers except for the elemental powers.

"Oh my God, your right!" Tasha said not even bothering to keep her voice down. The Cullens looked over and Tasha gave them a not-so-sorry smiled. I choked with laughter and looked at my sisters. They all nodded and we looked into his thoughts.

_What the hell was that for? Two of them look really familiar. Do I know them? The ones in all black and red look really hot. No wait, I love Tanya. Tanya was there for me when Bella was an idiot and kill herself. And she was there when Natasha was an idiot and killed herself before I met Bella. But those two are still so hot!_

The four of us just couldn't hold in our laughter. We ended up holding each other up as we laughed. This was too funny. He didn't even recognize me and Tasha. When we had finally calmed down, we looked back at the Cullens and they were just staring at us confused. That sent all of us into another fit of laughter.

After we made sure we weren't going to die of laughter (no pun intended), we looked back at the Cullens Tasha gave Edward a smug smiled as I did and we walked off with Sam and Megan, but Megan stopped us and turned around. we all looked back and saw the Cullens just staring at us.

"Hey Edward, do you miss them, or were they just two girls in a long line of girls?" Megan asked with a smug smiled on her face. She glared at Tanya and walked back over to us.

"I'm really glad we changed our names, Notte." I said to Tasha. Sole had given us new names so no one would recognize us. Tasha's was Notte and mine was Angel. Tasha nodded and we all walked into the office.

"Hello, we're the Wilsons." Sam said. The lady behind the desk had brown hair and green eyes. She looked through a stack of papers and handed us our schedule.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you father called and told us to put you all together for every class. Do you four mind?" she asked unsure.

"Not at all, we were really hoping to have all the same classes." Megan said excitedly. I smiled at the lady and we all walked out of the office. "Ok, we have…ok, who signed us up for club band 101?" Megan asked.

Tasha and I laughed. "I did." Sam said. "I thought it would be an easy A." she said smiling. Hey, she had a point. I thought. "Thank you Angel!" Sam said reading my thoughts. I smiled at her.

"Anyway!" Tasha said looked at all of us. "Let's go check it out." We all nodded and walked side by side to Club Band 101.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. "I am Ms. Smith. And welcome to Club Band 101." Ms. Smith droned on and on and my sisters and I looked around the class room. on the opposite side of the room from us, were non other than the Cullens. We all gave then a 'piss off' smiled and looked back at front. I was still beyond piss at the Edward for leaving me and falling in love with someone else, and mad at the other Cullens for not even caring.

"Who here is or has ever been in a club band." My sisters and I raised our hands. "Are you in one now?" she asked. we all nodded. "What are your positions?" she asked.

"Drums" Sam said.

"Bass" Megan said.

"Guitar and singer" I said.

"Lead singer." Tasha said.

"Really? Well I have all those things up there, so go and perform for us." She said sitting down. The four of us looked at each other and nodded. When we were all set up, Tasha looked at us and we nodded.

"Ok, we are going to play a song by Hinder called 'How Long'. I will be singing with my sister Angel." Tasha said. I smiled and walked up to the microphone.

(_Bella-Italic, _**Tasha-Bold,**_** Both-bold and italic**_)

_**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
How long till this goes away**_

_I try to remember to forget you  
But I break down every time I do  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you  
_

_**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away **_

**I can't seem to get my heart over you  
Cause you creep into everything I do   
And now I'm dying to know  
How he touches you  
I can't see him with you**

_**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away**_

_She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said   
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
I said fuck that __**  
**_  
**I can tell you're lying when your lips move  
Cause of one lie it's not me it's you  
It's left me less than zero  
Beat down and bruised  
I can't see him with you**

_**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
**_

_**Why'd you go and break what's already broken  
I try to take a breath but I'm already choking  
Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him  
How long till this goes away  
How long till this goes away**_

**She said she wants to be friends  
I took a big step back  
She said  
She said  
She said she's sorry  
With one finger  
With one finger  
I said fuck that**

All through the song, we were all looking at Tanya and Edward. "Bravo!" the teacher exclaimer. Tanya and Edward looked confused. "You must sing one more time!" she said. we nodded and Tasha looked at us. Once again we nodded.

"Our next song is called 'Nothin' Good About Goodbye' by Hinder and the whole band will be singing.

(_Bella-Italic,_ **Tasha-bold, **_**Bella and Tasha- bold and italic,**_ _**Whole Band-bold, italic, and underlined**_, **Band except for Bella and Tasha- Bold and underlined**)

**I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this was over  
but then you called to say  
You forgot that broach of your mother's  
**

_**Every time I try to cut the cord  
you come crawling back with some excuse  
you forgot something  
**_

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
I could swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling harder  
There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye**_

_I rolled up my sleeves today  
Cause I thought that this had ended  
But then you called again  
To tell me how you're gonna blow my best friend _

_**And every time I try to cut the cord  
you come crawling back with some excuse  
you forgot something  
**_

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry  
I always knew you'd wind up falling  
Falling harder  
Every story has two sides  
In the he-said-she-said fight  
But you'll always wind up falling  
Falling harder **_

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye**_

**Falling, falling out of**  
_**you're falling apart**_  
**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apar**__t__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**__**  
**_

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
I can swear I saw you cry**_   
_**I always knew you'd wind up falling  
Falling out of   
Every story has two sides  
in the he-said-she-said fight   
She'll always end up falling  
Falling out of**_

_**There's nothing good about goodbye  
Just say goodbye**_

**Falling, falling out of**  
_**you're falling apart**_  
**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apar**__t__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**_

**Falling, falling out of**  
_**you're falling apart**_  
**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apar**__t__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**__**  
**_**Falling, falling out of**_**  
**__**you're falling apart**_

By the end of the song, we were all glaring at the Cullens, but they had no idea why. At the moment the bell rang and we left the room and went to our next class. When we walked in, we sat in the back corner of the room and saw the six people we were really trying to avoid; the Cullens.

I hooked up all our minds together and blocked them from the Cullens.

_I want to fucking kill them! Bella, how the hell could you like them? I saw there memories and I hate them! oh my God. They need to die…again! (Megan)_

_Megan! Will you calm down? yes we all hate them, me and Tasha both hate them, but we need to think calmly about this. (Bella)_

_We do? (Sam)_

_Yes, we need to listen to Bella right now. We are going to ignore them and if they talk to us, we are going to be as mean as we can with out killing them so they might get the point that we hate them though their think head. (Tasha)_

_Agreed? (Bella)_

_Agreed (Everyone)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me what you think. I hope you like it.

-luvtwilight


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**(NPOV)**

As the four of us sat there and stared at the Cullens, a sudden idea came to mind. We had a substitute who had no idea what to do so I looked at Megan and sent a message to her. _Megs, do you have your Finger Eleven C.D. with you?_

_Yeah, why? _She asked back.

_Go up to the sub and ask him to play it. I want to sing Paralyzer. I want to piss the Cullens off._ I said and looked at her. She smiled and passed on the plan. Bella looked at me and I just smiled. We both had dated him for about a year and then he left us. Well, I wanted to show him we were doing just fine without him, without him knowing it was me and Bella.

"Um, Mr. P, my sisters and I were wondering if we could sing to the class, since nothing else is going on." Megan said and made her voice irresistible. Mr. P. looked confused for a moment and the nodded. Megan smiled and handed him a C.D. telling him to put it on number three.

My sisters and I walked over and joined Megan at the front of the class room. we gave the Cullens our infamous smug smiled and stared to sing with the song. Mr. P. found a microphone and handed it to me as I sang with my sisters.

(**Tasha-bold,** _Bella-italic,_ _**everyone-bold and italic**_)

**I Hold On So Nervously  
To Me And My Drink  
I Wish It Was Cooling Me  
But So Far, Has Not Been Good  
Its Been Shitty  
And I Feel Awkward, As I Should  
This Club Has Got To Be  
The Most Pretentious Thing  
Since I Thought You And Me  
Well I Am Imagining  
A Dark Lit Place  
Or Your Place Or My Place**

_**Well I'm Not Paralyzed  
But, I Seem To Be Struck By You  
I Want To Make You Move  
Because You're Standing Still  
If Your Body Matches  
What Your Eyes Can Do  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You**_

_I Hold Out For One More Drink  
Before I Think  
I'm Looking Too Desperately  
But So Far Has Not Been Fun  
I Should Just Stay Home  
If One Thing Really Means One  
This Club Will Hopefully  
Be Closed In Three Weeks  
That Would Be Cool With Me  
Well I'm Still Imagining  
A Dark Lit Place  
Or Your Place Or My Place_

_**Well, I'm Not Paralyzed  
But, I Seem To Be Struck By You  
I Want To Make You Move  
Because You're Standing Still  
If Your Body Matches  
What Your Eyes Can Do  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You  
**_  
_**Well, I'm Not Paralyzed  
But, I Seem To Be Struck By You  
I Want To Make You Move  
Because You're Standing Still  
If Your Body Matches  
What Your Eyes Can Do  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You**_

**I'm Not Paralyzed  
But, I Seem To Be Struck By You  
I Want To Make You Move  
Because You're Standing Still  
If Your Body Matches  
What Your Eyes Can Do  
You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You**

_**You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You**_

You'll Probably Move Right Through  
Me On My Way To You

After the song was over, the class was stunned. We all gave Tanya an evil smiled and watched as Edward pulled her closer to him. My sisters and I all projected our thoughts to him. _Awwwww…how cute._ We all thought and began laughing. We walked back to our seats to grab our stuff.

For the rest of the week, the Cullens tries talking to us, but we completely ignored them.

Come Halloween time, we were the most popular girls in school. It was Halloween night and it was Saturday. Megan and Sam wanted to have a party so Bella and I had no choice but to agree. We invited everyone from our classes…even the Cullens…and told them it was a costume party. Bella had the idea that we should all dress up as the queens we were destined to be. We all agree and went out to by the dresses.

Bella's was a ecru (white) cotton dress that was decorated with a bordeaux (red) brocade print and light voile veil and hugged the waist, which was adjustable with lacing in the back. The sleeves were lined in natural color. The light veil went all the way to the back of the dress, and was held by loops of fabric. The dress could be worn without the veil.

Megan's was a taupe colored dress made of light linen. The square neck line and beige trumpet sleeves were decorated with a shimmering grey brown braid of damask, with floral pattern. The dress had lacing in the back that allowed the waist to be adjusted. 

Sam's was a navy blue colored dress which had been designed to create a comfortable garment while maintaining an authentically medieval design. It was wider at the hip, and had lacing only at the back and the wide trumpet sleeves had a clever opening that allowed your hands to move freely. The navy blue fabric was combined at the front with a wide white inlet, and the low neck line was square shaped. The sleeves had a white lining, and the lacing at the back was also white. 

Mine was a black cotton dress with a dark green inlet, wide hanging sleeves and double lacing. It was a medieval design dating late Twelfth Century. It was a tight fit and had double lacing down the front and back, and trumpet sleeves with a dark green band around them. it had black lacing in the back and front of the dress. It was beautiful and perfect for me.

We all tried ours on and agreed that they would be perfect for the party. Now all we need were the tiaras. The first store we went to, Megan found a tiara. The tiara was made of metal and centered with a rhinestone. It was 1.25" tall and it was plated in sterling silver with a ring on each end for pinning. It really fit her element.

The next store we went to, the rest of us found tiaras. Sam found her's first. Her's was an elegant tiara with round amethyst crystals and light amethyst flowers. It was made of silver plated metal, Austrian amethyst and light amethyst and AB crystals. The height was 1" and the diameter was 6". It was really beautiful.

Bella's found her's next. Bella's was a beautiful tiara made of silver plated metal, Austrian rubies, red crystal, and rhinestones. The height was 2 1/2" and it had attached combs. She looked beautiful and the rubies went along with her element.

I was just looking around when I laid eyes and the most beautiful tiara ever. It was a stunning rhinestone tiara with three heart designs and pearl tear drops. The height was 2 3/4" and it had combs. I was stunned. It was only ¼" bigger than Bella's but she didn't care. I was in love with it. (**links for the dresses and tiaras are on my profile)**

When we got home, we had five hours before the party would begin. It was a Halloween Ball so it was going to be all medievaly. We made our house look like a haunted castle. It was so cool. Stella and Sole decided that they were going to be a maid and a butler. My sisters and I had to laugh. They were really getting into this.

"Oh, girls, the Cullens called and said that their parent were coming to the ball too." Sole said. the four of us nodded and raced up the stairs to get ready for the ball.

We were still putting on our makeup and fixing our hair when the first guests arrived. Music was already playing and mom and dad had put out some food for the humans. I remembered what Edward would always say when I was a human. He would carry me down the stairs and say 'Feeding time for the human'. As I remembered this, I felt saddens, but then I remembered that he left me and Bella and now he was with Tanya, aka Victoria's second in command, and he was completely clueless.

After all the guest had arrived, mom came up to tell us that everyone was here and the Sole wanted them to practice their coronation so he was going to introduce them. we all nodded and I was told I was going to go last after Bella. Sam was first, then Megan, then Bella, then me. we put on our tiaras and got ready to make our entrance.

"My I have your attention please." soles voice floated to us from the bottom of the stairs. "I am pleased to introduce your hostesses. I present Queen Samantha." He said and Sam walked gracefully down the spiraling stair case and stopped at the bottom. She nodded to everyone and then moved off to the side.

"I present Queen Megan." He said and Megan did the same thing. like Sam's dress, the back of her dress dragged like a train as she walked down the stairs. She nodded and smiled at a few people, then moved off with Sam.

"I present Queen Angel." He said and Bella did the same as the other two.

"And last, but not least, I present Queen Notte." He said and I walked slowly and gracefully down the stairs. All eyes were on me and I saw the Cullens staring at me, but I ignored them. once I got to the bottom of the stair, I didn't go over with my sisters. Instead, I nodded at everyone and said in a very royal voice, "I'm glad you all could come tonight. I hope you have a good time." I began walking over to my sisters when I stopped and walked back onto the bottom step. "Oh," I began in my normal voice, "and let's PARTY!" I yelled and mom turned the music back on and the party began. I was dancing with my sisters when there came a knock on the door. curious as to who it could be, my sisters and I walked over to the door. when we opened it we saw none other than Aro and the other Volturi. Our eyes went wide.

"What are you all doing here?" Megan asked in a shocked voice.

"We came to tell you that Victoria has an army." Aro said. At that moment, time seemed to freeze.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me what you think.

-luvtwilight


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

**(BPOV)**

I was looking at my sisters when I looked at Tasha. She was in the first step of her Queen's role. You see, when we assume the Vampire Queen's role, our voice changes so it has more authority and our appearance changes. But it happens one at a time. The first step is our voice changes and that was where Tasha was now. Her eyes were the same light grey that they were the first time I met her.

Her eyes narrowed as she spun around and walked through the crowd, looking more like a queen than before, right up to a smirking Tanya. My other sisters and I followed.

"YOU BITCH!!" Tasha yelled. Her voice rang out with authority. The music stopped and everyone turned look at Tasha and Tanya.

"Now, now, your highness, that's no way to speak to a guest." Tanya said smirking.

"You are no guest of mine. You are no guest to anyone in this house." Tasha said. Her eyes glowed with anger.

Edward and the Cullens moved to protect Tanya, but suddenly found that they couldn't move. Tasha looked over at us and smiled a little at our help. One of our powers was the ability to put force fields around things so they couldn't move.

"Well, now, you can't say that." Tanya said with a smug smile. "You invited me." she said.

"I never invited you. My sisters and I invited the Cullens and you are _**NOT**_ a Cullen." Tasha said. I nodded and looked at my sisters. Megan moved to Tasha's side and I moved to the other. Sam went behind Tasha. "You can marry every male in the Cullen household, but you will _**NEVER**_ be good enough to call yourself a Cullen." I said.

Tanya looked mad and held up her hand to slap Tasha, when Sam came from behind Tasha and grabbed Tanya's hand. "If you even think about touching one of my sisters, I will tear you apart." Sam said. She glared at Tanya and looked back at me. I nodded and she let go of Tanya. I looked at Megan and nodded to her to follow Tasha upstairs. Sam and I went back to the door and told the Volturi to follow us upstairs.

When we arrived at our room, Tasha was sitting on the window seat staring out at the full moon. "Luciana, are you alright?" Aro asked. Tasha looked up at him sharply when he said that name.

"I am not Luciana yet." She said. Aro nodded and sat down on the sofa with Caius and Marcus.

**(Alice's POV)**

I was in shock. How could Notte and Angel and the other two know Tanya? Speaking of Tanya, she was so pissed off that Edward agreed to take her home. "The rest of us will stay here and see what happens." I said. There was something really familiar about Notte and Angel, but I couldn't place it.

Since everyone was confused at what just happened, the music never started back up, but I don't think the people upstairs noticed, because we heard blaring music coming from upstairs. It sounded like there was a studio up there. That was the only time I had ever heard a sound echo like that.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. It sounded like Notte as she sang with her band. As I was listening, I remembered the Volturi following Sam and Megan upstairs. What the hell were they doing here? I thought. I soon fell entranced with Notte's voice. I could tell she was getting rid of anger. I soon recognized the song as 'Shoulda' by Hinder.

(**Tasha-bold,**_ Bella-italic,_ _**both-bold and italic**_, **Tasha and Megan- bold and underlined,** _Sam and Megan-italic and underline,_ _**whole band-bold, italic, and underlined**_)

**Before I hung up the phone all I could hear  
Was the dial tone ring in my ear **  
_**If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words**_  
**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**  
**And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground**  
_You didn't even say goodbye_  
_**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**_

_Now that you're gone I'm wasting away  
The life has been siphoned right out of my veins _  
_**If I could go back in time  
I'd say those three words**_  
_I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you___**  
**_And this can't be saved if you can't be found  
You hung up and left me for dead on the ground_  
**You didn't even say goodbye**  
_**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**_

_When you said those three words  
I kinda freaked out_   
**When you said them first**

**My jaw hit the ground **

**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**

**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you **  
**And this can't be saved if you can't be found**_  
_**You hung up and left me for dead on the ground**  
_**You didn't even say goodbye**_  
_And this can't be saved_  
**And this can't be saved**  
_If you can't be found_   
**If you can't be found**

And this can't be saved  
_**I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you  
I shoulda woulda coulda said it back to you**_

By the middle of the song, my family and I were in the Wilson's studio listening to them singing. All their eyes were closed and I saw the Volturi sitting on one of the black sofas watching Notte. When she opened her eyes, they narrowed at the sight of me and my family.

"What do you think your doing up here?" she asked. I could hear the venom in her voice. "You have no right to be up here. You are now trespassing!" her voice now rang out with authority. I was shock. I had never seen a vampire so angry before.

"We wanted to know how you knew Tanya." Emmett said. Notte turned her glare onto him.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Notte said. She snapped her fingers and was now in black jeans and a white strapless shirt with black and grey clouds printed on it.

"Meg, Angel, Sam, I'm out of here." She said and walked from the studio. My family and I followed her down the stairs to the party down below.

"Everyone, I'm leaving for a few." Notte told everyone. Then she looked at Stella and Sole and added, "I'll be back soon." And with that, she turned and walked out the door.

**(BPOV)**

"Look what you all did!" I yelled at the Cullens. They didn't know what to do. My sisters and I just glared and projected our thoughts to Tasha. _Tasha, we have a club performance tonight. Will you be there?_ We all asked.

_I'll be there…tell the Cullens to come. Sam, turn into Sammy. I need to let my emotions out._ She said back to us._ See you there in five minutes._ I smiled at my sisters and nodded.

"As much as we hate to, would you like to come to our club and listen to us play?" Megan asked. I smirked. Megan hated the Cullens.

"Oh, ok." Alice said shocked as she watched everyone leave the party.

"It's in three minutes. If you come, Edward and…Tanya," Megan said as though it would kill her to say Tanya's name, "have to come too." She said. Alice nodded and my sisters and I listened as she asked Edward, and then checked the future.

"We'll be there." she said. We all nodded and snapped our fingers to change our clothes. I was now in a red strapless top and a pair of black jeans. Sam was wearing a dark blue strapless top and black jeans and Megan was wearing a forest green strapless top and black jeans. This was they're normal club outfit.

(Two Minutes Later)

We were all back stage waiting for Tasha to show up. I was nervous because Tasha tended to keep her emotions inside her and when she let them go, well, it was sometimes dangerous.

"Hey girls." Tasha said from behind me. We all spun and gave her a hug.

"What songs are we singing?" I asked.

"Well, since Sam changed into our 'brother' Sammy, I was going to sing some songs from High School Musical 2. The first one will be…You Are the Music in Me, then Gotta Go My Own Way, and finally Everyday." Tasha said. We all nodded.

After our introduction, we all walked out on stage and took our spots. I looked over at Tasha and saw that she was looking right at the Cullens. She smirked and then began right into the song.

**Bella  
Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah  
you are the music in me…**

**You know the words "once upon a time."  
Make you listen,  
there's a reason.**

**Bella & Tasha  
when you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
A little laughter,  
or happy ever after.**

**Tasha & Sammy  
you're a harmony to the melody,  
that's echoing inside my head.  
A single voice,  
above the noise  
and like a common thread,  
you're pulling me.**

**When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong  
you are the music in me.  
It's living in all of us,  
it's brought us here because,  
you are the music in me**

**Band  
Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You are the music in me…**

**Sammy & Tasha  
it's like I knew you before we met.**

**Can't explain it, there's no name for it.  
I sang you words I've never said.  
And it was easy,  
because you see the real me.  
As I am, you understand,  
and that's more than I've ever known.  
To hear your voice, above the noise  
and know I'm not alone.  
Oh, you're singing to me.**

**When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong  
you are the music in me.  
It's living in all of us,  
it's brought us here because,  
you are the music in me.**

**Together we're gonna sing.  
We got the power to say what we feel.  
Connected and real,  
Can't keep it all inside.**

**Band  
Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You are the music in me…**

**Troy & Tasha**

**When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong  
you are the music in me.  
It's living in all of us,  
it's brought us here because,  
you are the music in me.**

**Band  
Na, Na, Na, Na  
Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah.  
You are the music in me…**

The crowd went wild. It was nice having an all vampire club to work at. It got us all to relax a little. "Ok, the next song in Gotta Go My Own Way." Tasha said. We began the music and listened to Tasha sing her heart our.

**Tasha:  
I gotta say what's on my mind  
something about us doesn't seem right…these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
whenever we try**

**Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
**

**It's so hard to say**

**But I've gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be okay...**

Chorus:  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.  


**Tasha:  
Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I get my hopes up and watch them fall every time  
another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away.  
**

**I'm leavin today**

**cause I've gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay…**

Chorus:  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here;  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way.

Sammy:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Tasha:   
What about trust?

Sammy:  
You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Tasha:  
And what about me?

Sammy:  
What am I supposed to do?

Tasha:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

Sammy:  
I'll miss you.

Tasha:  
So I've got to move on and be who I am. (Sammy: Why do you have to go?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand (Sammy: I'm trying to understand)  
we might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now (Sammy: I want you to stay)  
I gotta go my own way

**  
I've got to move on and be who I am (Sammy: What about us?)  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand (Sammy: I'm trying to understand)  
We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now,  
I've gotta go my own way,  
I've gotta go my own way,  
I've gotta go my own way.**

When the song ended, Tasha's face looked pained. I looked over at the Cullens and saw that Alice was looking at her in shock and recognition. She looked over at me and I gave her a small smile. "Ok, the last song tonight is called Everyday. Please enjoy."

**Sammy**

**Once in a lifetime**

**Means there's no second chance**

**So I believe than you and me**

**Should grab it while we can**

**Tasha**

**Make it last forever**

**And never give it back**

**Sammy**

**It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Because this moment's really**

**All we have**

**Sammy**

**Everyday of our lives**

**Tasha**

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Sammy**

**Gonna run**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**While we're young**

**And keep the faith**

**Sammy**

**Everyday**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**From right now**

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Tasha**

**Take my hand;**

**Sammy**

**Together we will celebrate,**

**Tasha**

**Celebrate.**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Oh, everyday.**

**Tasha**

**They say that you should follow**

**Sammy**

**And chase down what you dream,**

**Tasha**

**But if you get lost and lose yourself**

**Sammy**

**What does is really mean?**

**Tasha**

**No matter where we're going,**

**Sammy**

**It starts from where we are.**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

**And because of you,**

**I've got the strength to start**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

**Everyday of our lives,**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Wanna find you there,**

**Tasha**

**Wanna hold on tight**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith.**

**Everyday**

**Sammy**

**From right now,**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand; together we will celebrate,**

**Tasha**

**Oh, everyday**

**Sammy**

**We're taking it back,**

**We're doing it here together!**

**Tasha**

**It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!**

**Sammy**

**We're not gonna lose**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**Cause we get to choose**

**That's how it's gonna be!**

**Sammy**

**Everyday of our lives,**

**Tasha**

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

**Sammy**

**Gonna run while we're young**

**Sammy & Tasha**

**And keep the faith**

**Keep the faith!**

**Band**

**Everyday of our lives,**

**Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

**Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith**

**Everyday**

**From right now,**

**Gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

**Take my hand; together we will celebrate,**

**Everyday! Live everyday! (Tasha: Everyday)**

**Love everyday! (Tasha: Everyday)**

**Live everyday! (Sammy: Love! Love! Everyday)**

**Love everyday! (Tasha: Everyday)**

**Everyday! (Sammy: Everyday!)**

**Everyday! (Tasha: Everyday!)**

**Everyday! (Sammy: Everyday!)**

**Everyday! Everyday! Everyday! Everyday!**

**Sammy**

**Everyday**

**Tasha**

**Everyday!**

We all ended the song with the whole club singing with us. We laughed as we walked off stage. "Well, I fell better now that some people recognize us." Tasha said happily.

"You knew this was going to happen?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. I mean come on…it's Alice. She was bound to figure it out sometime, we just helped her along." Tasha said happily. "And here they come." She said suddenly frowning.

Alice walked over to them slowly. "Where is the rest of your family?" Megan asked.

"They're outside. I had to talk to you two. Is it really you two? Bella…Tasha?" she asked in a whispering voice.

14


End file.
